<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uhhhhhh by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597668">uhhhhhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gloomwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to everyone at newblood im so fucking sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uhhhhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You find yourself in the cold and disgusting sewers after evading or taking out the guards. You sneak through a tunnel and at the end, the flashes of a shotgun illuminate the room for a brief second. You peek around the corner and see a dead guard, their shotgun laying bend and their neck slashed clean open. Something else is here, you know it. You navigate through more tunnels before finding yourself in the control room for the sewer. One of the levers is missing. You find a note nearby and look over it. It’s stained but still eligible, talking about “the crow men”. It says the lever was removed and placed into the storeroom. Great, you’ll be out of here in a few minutes. You flick the lever and hear the storeroom door creak open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storeroom is small, little more than some cargo and a few barren shelves. You find some shells, a syringe of that miraculous glowing tonic, and the lever. You accidentally drop the lever and hear splashing and wet footsteps storming towards the room. You glance backwards and see the source of the noise. Oh god. Oh no. It’s one of the creatures that killed the guard, the “crow men”. You fall backwards and crawl back towards the wall. With your limp, you can’t exactly outrun it- even if you could the creature’s legs alone reached your mid chest height-wise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast bursts through the doorway and lets out a disgusting heaving hiss sounding like a man’s vocal chords were stapled to a carrion bird’s throat. You’re trapped, the walls behind you solid brick and your six-shooter stupidly left unloaded. The beast draws closer, the sickly yellow light glinting off of its corvid skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s absolutely horrifying up close: long talons caked in rust-red, strange claws jutting out of its feet, a corvid skull affixed to its head. The “crow-man” closes the gap further, now pinning towering over you and blocking the exit to the storeroom. You’re shaking now, tears beading at your eyes. This disgusting beast is going to rip you apart and you’re going to rot in these fetid sewers forever- wait...it’s not attacking you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sniffs at the air and crouches down to your level. It smells like iron and sewer water. Its face presses close to yours, sniffing directly at you now. It crouches down further and you feel its giant claws grab your waist- strangely gentle, if you may add. As if you’re a fine china doll. It leans down towards your stomach and you start to internally panic- then the cold dank air hits your midriff. Its beak is hooked around the front of your trousers and pulling them down to your knees. Your hair prickles at the sudden temperature change and your hands scramble at the stone below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your face flush with heat. The beast opens its jaws and a long tongue snakes out- it reminds you of a hummingbird’s tongue but...larger. And attached to something unmeasurably worse. It drags across your stomach and ghosts beneath the seam of your undergarments. Its claws join and your undergarments are dragged to below your knees. Its tongue is on you now, lapping at your most sensitive parts. You choke back a moan- you shouldn’t be enjoying this but you haven’t been touched in ages. It feels like you’re melting despite the chill of the cold cobblestone floor beneath you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel the tip of its tongue prod at your entrance and you whine, a hoarse whimper from the bottom of your throat. The beast’s saliva must have some sort of stimulant in it, otherwise there’s no way you’d be this aroused this quickly. Or maybe it’s just intense touch starvation, you don’t know. You don’t want to know. You prod the beast’s head away for a second and attempt to wrestle out of your trousers. You only make it out of one leg before the beast’s tongue is back on you with more fervor than before. The beast’s talons move from your waist and curl around your thighs, spreading them and lifting your pelvis in the air. You moan loudly as its tongue passes between your folds and squirms its way into your slick hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shiver as its writhes inside of you, going deeper than you would think it capable of. Your back arches more and you claw at the ground as you feel your climax mounting, heat burning in your gut and muscles clenching. Your survival instinct leaves you as you moan loudly, panting in between breaths as tears bead at the corner of your eyes. The beast doesn’t stop, its tongue still writhing inside as the pain of overstimulation rises. You don’t speak but arch your hips back and let out a desperate whine, hoping the creature understands context clues at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gets the hint and lets go, letting your hips meet the cold stone floor. Your cock and entrance are still twitching, slick with the beast’s saliva and your own arousal. Your chest rises and falls intensely as you sneak a glance downwards and are met with the sight of the creature’s...member. It’s a sickly pink, vaguely human-like but too long or angular to fit with proper biology. In other words...it’s big. And it’s going to go inside you. The beast crouches to your level and grabs you by your waist once again, not harshly but still quick enough to slightly jarr you. It presses its hips to yours, rubbing its member against you and rutting against your oversensitive cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its tongue lightly glides against your cheek and snakes below your scarf and presses insistently against your pulse point. The tip of its member slowly presses into your hole, the perfect amount of stretch and pace. Who knew a horrendous sewer beast would be such a considerate partner. Your legs shake as it presses more of its length in, brushing against your already slick and sensitive walls. It presses the rest of the way in and you shiver, back arching and legs twitching. It pulls out slightly then slams back in, audibly growling as you moan. You feel like a damned ragdoll, at the complete mercy of this indecipherable beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its member is so big, you swear if you press a hand to your stomach you’ll be able to feel it sheathed inside of you. The creature’s pace becomes feverish, its grip on your waist becoming hard enough to bruise. Each little stroke feels like an explosion of pleasure, making your mind go blank and your head slump to the side. Your face is wet with tears and sweat and the creature’s saliva. God, this thing has so much stamina. You orgasm again and again yet the beast still hasn’t stopped. You reach down and attempt to stroke yourself until the creature’s tongue wraps around your wrist. It wants to be the only source of your pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its pace quickens and the room becomes saturated with the noises of skin thudding against skin and your own wanton moans. Its hips slam against you and you feel something with more girth enter you and abruptly inflate. It...knotted you. The creature lets out a half gurgle-half growl as you feel its seed start to feel you. Your body instinctively pulls away but you’re stuck fast, the beast’s knot holding you in place. You reach a plateau and you reach down to stroke yourself, the creature allowing you to do so this time. Your body is so weakened that you only manage to rub at your cock before you reach one last shuddering and borderline painful orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit attached to the creature for several minutes, catching your breath until you feel that bulb of flesh deflate and its member pull out of you with a slick pop. It gives you one final lick on your cheek before trotting back into the hall, leaving you on the cold floor with its seed pooling out of you. You manage to drag yourself to the control box and close the iron door before you crawl weakly to the darkest corner you can find among a pile of burlap sacks, your arms and legs giving out. You spread yourself and let the rest of the creature’s seed pool out of you with a rather lewd sound. You finally pass out from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you ever make it out of this god-forsaken town, you’re never going to forget this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>